Dual clutch transmissions of this type have, besides a good efficiency, the advantage that, among other things, they can be shifted or engaged automatically, in particular, without interruption of the tractive force, wherein, in the respectively non-activated sub-transmission, a gear step can already be preselected and then activated by changing the power-shift clutches. In the process, the odd gears (1, 3, 5, etc.) in one sub-transmission and the even gears (2, 4, 6, etc.) in the other sub-transmission are positioned by means of corresponding gear wheel sets, which are in driving connection with the respective input shaft or the output shaft for example, via synchronous clutches.
The axial length of the dual clutch transmission depends on the number of gear wheel sets or wheel planes that are arranged in the dual clutch transmission in succession in the axial direction. Each of the wheel planes is made up of at least two fixed gear wheels and/or detached gear wheels. Arranged between the wheel planes are shift elements that, when actuated, enable the engagement of forward and reverse gears.
A dual clutch transmission of the generic type has gear wheel sets that can be engaged via shift elements and, in particular, form exactly eight wheel planes. The wheel planes are each associated with a first sub-transmission and a second sub-transmission. Each of the sub-transmissions has an input shaft as well as a common output shaft. The mutually coaxial input shafts can be activated in alternation via a respective power-shift clutch, wherein the even forward gears are associated with the first sub-transmission and the odd forward gears are associated with the second sub-transmission and, when a shift of gear occurs, these gears can be engaged via the shift element. In the generic dual clutch transmission, each of the wheel planes has a drive gear wheel, which is mounted detachably or torsionally resistant on the particular input shaft, and an output-side gear wheel, which is mounted detachably or torsionally resistant on the output shaft and meshes with the former gear wheel. They can be coupled to the input shaft and/or to the output shaft, or decoupled therefrom, by means of shift elements with the formation of forward gears.